the Mark of Athena
by cabin3halfblood
Summary: My take on what i think will happen on Rick Riordans next book, the Mark of Athena. Please Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

When I put my arms around Hazel and Frank, I felt a sense of relief. I've been through a lot in the past week with these guys and they mean a lot to me. I hope my old friends don't mind that they're Romans. I don't think that they will… well except maybe Clarissa and the Ares cabin.

When we got to the field of Mars, Hazel, Frank, and I all sat down by the water. I was getting anxious and worried about seeing Annabeth, Just thinking about seeing her makes me nervous.

_She's going to kill me _I thought to myself.

Frank and Hazel must have seen how nervous I was to see my old friends because Hazel gave me a friendly hug. "Everything is going to be fine Percy, just you wait and see." She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah" Frank said reassuringly "Your Percy Jackson, people must be going crazy worrying about you."

I looked down into the sea and waited. I guess that's the only thing I can do. Wait for my old friends. _I feel useless,_ I thought _I should be searching for them; I'm the one who's been asleep for eight months._

I took a deep breath as I looked at Hazel and Frank and smiled. I couldn't wait to introduce them to my friends, especially Annabeth.

"You guys are going to like Annabeth" I said breaking the silence.

Hazel Smiled "What's she like?"

"She's… funny, smart, gods she is beyond smart," I said quickly "An amazing fighter, strong, fierce, and to be honest… sometimes she scares me." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Frank and Hazel. Frank smiled and shook his head "How long have you known her?"

I looked at the sea again "I was twelve. So was she and I had just beaten a Minotaur with my bare hands," I looked at Frank who's eye's went wide "It sounds cool" I continued "But to be honest I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life. Anyways, I was weak from my fight and Annabeth healed me." I took a breath and laughed "She hated me at first when I was claimed by Poseidon, and when I got offered my first quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, she told me she has never been on a quest and she wanted to come with me. I was scared not to take her." I looked at Hazel who was smiling and Frank who was looking at my with anticipation to finish the story "We fought so well and got to know each other after that, every quest we went on, we took each other, we were best friends for 5 years."

Hazel smiled and went in for another hug as she pulled away she said she couldn't wait to met her. I was glad my new friends were okay with the fact I was Greek and I had Greek friends. I was also very happy they trusted me.

Reyna and a bunch of other armed Romans came up behind us. "Percy, remember our deal. They attack, and you fight with us." I nodded and stood up along with Hazel and Frank.

I heard a weird noise, like a scream coming from the air. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Me and a bunch of other Romans looked in the sky to see what appears to be a metal ship coming down from the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

"Leo!" I yelled from the deck "How much longer?" Leo came out from the engine room and yelled back "gods Annabeth, about 10 more minutes!" I nodded back at him and he went back to what he was doing. I gripped the railing and looked down at the sky below us. Yes we are in a flying ship. Percy would hate this.

I hated feeling like some love struck Aphrodite girl but, I miss him. He wasn't only my boyfriend, he is my best friend. We have known each other for almost 6 years now. How could he forget all of that? All of our quests together, all of those times I saved his butt, and all of the times he saved mine.

I let out a deep sigh. I heard footsteps coming from behind me "Annabeth?" Piper asked "Leo said we are about to start going down." I turned around "Yeah, okay, let's go then" I started walking towards the engine room with the others.

_Percy better be down there. _I thought _or I'm going to kick some Hera butt. _

Piper put her arm around me and started charm speaking to me. "He'll be down there okay? Everything is going to be fine." I laughed a little bit and playfully pushed her away. When we got the engine room Jason was already there standing by Leo who you could tell hasn't gotten much sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Okay," Leo said "We go down there, get Percy back, and then fight and beat Gaea, sound good?" he said fast. Piper laughed a little and nodded "I guess so, repair boy." Jason laughed and rolled his eyes at the two friends.

Leo turned around pulled some levers and pressed some buttons. Annabeth was a little curious about what he was doing but nothing seemed to blow up so I guess were good, for now.

Jason, Piper, and I all walked back out on deck. Jason and Piper went to the side of the railing while I went up to the front to look at the gorgeous Roman camp. The architecture was amazing the building were stunning. All the sudden the ship made a noise and the whole thing shook.

Piper who almost had fallen off screamed and the ship suddenly stopped. "Sorry!" We heard Leo yell from the engine room "it was an accident!" Piper was angry and stomped to the storm room "I'm going to kill you one of these days repair boy!" she yelled as she walked in.

I laughed and shook my head and turned back. We were getting closer to the ground. I could see all the heads looking up. We weren't close enough so I couldn't spot Percy yet. I took a breath. A hand touched my shoulder and my first reaction was to turn around and kick.

It was Jason just trying to comfort me; I didn't know it was him until I had already kicked him. "Oh gods! I'm sorry Jason" I said while helping him up "Demi-god reaction?" Jason just laughed "It's okay, I was just going ask if you were okay."

I couldn't help but laugh "Yeah. I was fine." Jason nodded "Nervous?" I looked at Jason and bit my lip. I would never admit this to anyone but I was scared. So many things went through my mind. Percy and his memory, Gaea, and what the great new prophecy meant and that Percy is in two great prophecies in a row. Jason looked at me with curiosity, I didn't know Jason well enough to open up to him and tell him how I feel. "I'm fine." I assured him.

Before Jason could argue or debate we heard an intercom go off and it was Leo's voice "Attention, the Argo II will be landing in less than a minute." I turned around and searched the crowd looking for Percy. Instantly a bunch of possibilities went through my mind.

_He doesn't remember you or anything else of Camp Half-Blood. He doesn't like you anymore. He's dead. _That last one almost made her want to cry. But she was too strong for that. Annabeth Chase doesn't cry. I have only cried in front of very few people. One of those people being Percy.

I pushed the thought away from my mind and turned around to see Leo putting down a ramp "Jason, you first. We will follow." Jason nodded and started walking down the ramp

"Hello." He said while waving his hand

"Umm. I'm back." Jason showed no sign of emotion and neither did the crowd. Except one girl who stepped forward. She looked strangely familiar.

"Reyna," Jason cleared his throat "We are looking for Percy Jackson, we were switched, and he is the leader of a Greek camp called Camp Half-Blood. Hera, of Juno switched us. We have come to find him."

The girl Jason addressed as Reyna took a step forward. I could feel next to me Piper's muscles tensed. She turned toward the crowd "It seems Percy was telling the truth. The Greeks aren't here to attack. They are here to make peace. Jackson step forward please with your friends, the rest of you back to you activities."

My heart skipped a beat I saw movement through the crowd as they walked away leaving Percy and two other campers who looked younger. A dark skinned, brown eyed girl with bushy curly hair and a tall, big, Chinese boy with a chubby face. And there, standing in the middle was Percy Jackson. Sea Green eyes hiding behind his shaggy black hair. He is at least 4 inches taller than me and he has gotten tanner. Other than that he was the same. I stepped forward and so did he.

"Hey." He said calmly

I could feel eyes staring at us. Waiting for us to do something. So I did what I have been wanting to do for eight months now. I punched him in the arm.

"PERCY." I yelled "YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR EIGHT MONTHS WITH NO SIGN OF COMING BACK AND YOU SAY HEY? SOMETIMES I REALLY DO THINK YOUR BRAIN IS MADE OF KELP!" I punched him another time in the arm but he just laughed. "I missed you too wise girl and we hugged for what seemed like forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo**

"Jason!" I said just loud enough so Annabeth and Percy could hear me "This is the first time I've actually seen Annabeth smile!" I chuckled at my own joke but Annabeth let go of Percy and turned to me. Jason stepped out of the way and just when Annabeth was about to attack me, Percy grabbed her wrist "Woah there, It's just a joke Annabeth." Percy smiled as if he found my joke amusing "Don't kill him." Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped back out of 'Kill Leo' mode. I think I'm going to get along just fine with the Percy.

I turned to my side to see Piper shaking her head at me "What?" I asked "It was a joke!" Jason just laughed and Piper smiled at the ground. Then the girl, Reyna stepped in front on Jason.

"So, who are your new _friends_?" she asked coldly.  
>"This is Leo," Jason made a hand gesture to me "Son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan in Roman form." Reyna looked at me with a bit of disgust on her face. I was about to ask what her problem was when Percy, who was holding Annabeths' hand walked closer to us with a Chinese kid and another girl who was studying me like I just killed somebody.<p>

"Hey Leo," Percy said with a smile "Nice to meet you" he let out his hand for me to shake and I shook it. "You too man," I replied "I've heard _a lot_ about you." I looked at Annabeth who was glaring at me.

"and this," Jason continued "Is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus" Reyna looked at Jason one more time and extended her hand "Nice to have you back Jason." She said and after Jason shook her hand she started to walk away, but then turned back towards us "Percy," she said "Senate meeting in 20 minutes, bring your friends."

She walked away and Percy shook his head and extended his hand to Piper "Nice to meet you Piper." Piper shook his hand with a smile on her face "You too. Percy"

I was about to ask Percy about all these adventures I've been hearing about at camp half-blood but before I could, he introduced his two friends.

"This is Frank," Percy started with the chubby Chinese guy "son of Mars or Ares." And he gestured the girl who was still looking at me with much interest. "This is Hazel" he said "Daughter of Pluto, or Hades."

Now that everyone knew who everyone was we had 20 minutes to get a tour.

Percy put his hand out to Jason "Hey you must be Jason, Reyna, believe it or not has told me a lot about you." Jason sighed and took Percy's hand "Annabeth, and basically all of camp half-blood have said a lot about you, you're like a-"

I interrupted his sentence "LENGEND. DUDE. YOU'RE SO AWESOME. I MEAN YOU DEAFETED KRONOS WHEN YOU JUST TURNED 16. AND WHEN YOU WERE 12 YOU BEAT ARES AND RECOVERED THE MASTER LIGHTNING BOLT AND-"

Before I could go on Percy started to laugh "It sounds great when you put it like that, but I always had help. I didn't do It all by myself. I couldn't have done it all by myself."

_Hey, at least he was honest _I thought to myself

Percy led everyone to the senate house were we would have this meeting giving us a quick tour on the way. He was holding Annabeth's hand and she was mesmerized by all of the building and stuff.

I however found it boring. I want to go meet girls and have fun, maybe even challenge a Roman or two. I turned to my right to see that girl, Hazel staring at me again. As soon as I caught her she turned her attention back to that Frank kid.

_What's her deal? _I thought to myself _I'll ask her later, if I see her staring at me again. _


End file.
